


heats

by liddie_oc (liddie)



Series: OC kinktober [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Pet Names, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie_oc
Summary: “I’m in heat,” Oliver blurts out, his eyes fixed on the familiar apartment building up ahead. Andreas’ silence grates on his nerves.The keyboard clicks have stopped. “Didn’t we just buy you new toys for this?” They did, but suddenly tears sting the corners of Oliver’s eyes.“I don’t want...Andreas…” Oliver bites his bottom lip briefly, stopping outside the door of the building. He hears Andreas sigh and it suddenly pisses him off. “You better come home, you stupid fucking asshole!”Oliver ends the call and wipes a sleeve across his face.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980034
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	heats

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my short stories for kinktober with OCs that belong to Ko and I, Oliver and Andreas! 
> 
> See Ko's [accompanying art here!](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1318665214901014531?s=20)
> 
> I hope to post more with these two, and with Tarik and Mikha! Let's see if I get brave enough to do that soon lol

* * *

“C’mon, pick up.” Oliver hugs his coat tighter around his body as he quickly dodges around a couple who are walking too leisurely. “Dammit Andreas.” 

_“And hello to you, too.”_ Andreas sounds amused and Oliver can hear him typing on a keyboard. Oliver clenches the phone a little tighter when he feels the damp between his thighs grow simply with Andreas’ voice. 

Pausing at a red light, Oliver tries to stand away from the few other people waiting. “I need you to come home. Like, now.” One man turns his head to look Oliver’s way. His gaze makes Oliver’s skin crawl. 

_“Hmm. Now’s not really a good time for me. I have to submit a report before I leave today, remember?”_

Oliver does remember Andreas mentioning it, but only just now. “Can’t you do it tomorrow?” The light turns green and he hurries across the crosswalk. “It’s kinda important.” 

_“Oliver, we’ve talked about this.”_ Andreas’ voice turns exasperated. _“I can’t just leave work whenever I--”_  
  
“I’m in heat,” Oliver blurts out, his eyes fixed on the familiar apartment building up ahead. Andreas’ silence grates on his nerves. 

The keyboard clicks have stopped. _“Didn’t we just buy you new toys for this?”_ They did, but suddenly tears sting the corners of Oliver’s eyes. 

“I don’t want...Andreas…” Oliver bites his bottom lip briefly, stopping outside the door of the building. He hears Andreas sigh and it suddenly pisses him off. “You better come home, you stupid fucking asshole!”

Oliver ends the call and wipes a sleeve across his face. A few people have paused to look at him and he scowls, turning on his heel and heading into the apartment building.

* * *

  
  


Oliver rubs the towel over his drying hair, checking his phone. Nothing. He restrains himself from throwing it against the wall and instead tosses it onto the bed. 

The shower had done little to help with anything in the heat department, even though Oliver had tried using one of the new dildos that has a fancy suction cup for the tiles. He hadn’t been able to come and now he just feels even more horny. 

Going into the bedroom he ignores the pile of toys on the bed and digs around through the sheets for the t-shirt Andreas had worn to bed the night before. He tugs it on and inhales deeply, the fabric so big and baggy that it exposes one of his shoulders. 

Slick heat gathers between Oliver’s legs and he whimpers, looking at the toys on the bed. He grabs a black anal plug with a small knot and bends over the edge of the bed, angling it at his hole and teasing around it. It’s better than the shower had been, mostly because of the t-shirt and Andreas’ scent muddling his thoughts. 

Oliver pushes the plug in easily and drops his hand, taking a few deep breaths. Placing both hands on the bed he pushes himself up and grabs his phone. “Netflix,” Oliver mumbles, marching out of the bedroom and toward the living room. 

Ten minutes later he’s on the couch with a water bottle beside him and an episode of a new series loaded on Netflix. It sounded interesting but Oliver’s mind is wandering too often for him to pay much attention. The heat is growing in his body and the t-shirt feels itchy and too hot, but he’d rather suffer the discomfort than take it off. 

Shifting a little on the cushion, Oliver feels the plug move. His hands clench into fists on his thighs and he’s so fixated on how hot his body is growing that he almost misses the sound of the lock turning. 

Andreas’ smoky scent hits Oliver and he’s already up and stumbling toward the door. He crashes against Andreas with a thump, his arms wrapping desperately around his boyfriend’s middle. Oliver inhales deeply, hands fisting in the back of Andreas’ jacket. “I thought you weren’t going to come.” 

A big hand pets Oliver’s hair. “You know I wouldn’t leave you like this.” 

Oliver nods against Andreas’ chest. “Then hurry up and fuck me, you piece of shit,” he mumbles, pressing closer. 

Andreas laughs, bending a little so he can squeeze Oliver’s thighs. “You sure know how to sweet talk me.” Oliver allows himself to be lifted up and buries his face in Andreas’ neck, rubbing his cheek over the scent glands there. Andreas carries him toward the living room, fingers dipping down to find the plug in Oliver’s ass. 

He rocks the toy a little and Oliver whimpers in his ear, biting the lobe. Andreas’ slides the plug from Oliver’s body and drops it onto the couch. “Not enough, is it princess?” Without waiting, Andreas shoves two fingers into Oliver’s ass and feels his body tighten reflexively, sick dripping down the back of Andreas’ hand. 

“Andreas,” Oliver whines in his ear. “I feel so hot.” 

Spreading his fingers Andreas shushes Oliver. “I know. And I’m going to take care of you.” 

Oliver nods frantically. Now that Andreas is here, his scent is so thick that Oliver’s mind is going fuzzy and the heat is taking over. “Fuck me.” 

The fingers slip from his body and Oliver jolts when he’s set down on his feet. Before he can open his mouth Andreas is turning him around and pushing him forward to bend over the arm of the couch. Andreas’ jacket drops to the floor and Oliver shivers at the sound of his belt being undone. Oliver quickly pushes up onto his toes and presents his peachy ass to his boyfriend, fingers digging into the couch. 

Andreas drags one finger from Oliver’s balls to his hole. “Look how pink this is,” he observes, circling the digit around Oliver’s rim. “You ready, princess?”

“Andi,” Oliver whines, thrusting his ass back. “Stop teasing and fuck me!”

Stepping up Andreas takes his dick in hand and rubs it through the slick coating Oliver’s skin. He pushes inside with the ease that only comes with his partner’s heat and Oliver practically purrs, gripping the arm of the couch as Andreas starts fucking him. 

Oliver’s moans fill their small living room, Andreas’ hands gripping his hips tightly and pulling him into each thrust. It goes on so long that Oliver loses track of time and can only focus on the building heat in his demanding body. 

“Knot me,” he pants, pleasure making his toes curl against the plush carpet. “Fuck, I need it so bad. Fuck!” 

Andreas bends over Oliver’s back, his dick sliding deeper and making Oliver’s mouth drop open. “Can you take it, princess?”

“Y-Yes!” Oliver moans softly when he feels it pushing against his slick rim. “Yes, I need it! Ah!” 

Andreas shoves his hips hard and his skin slaps against Oliver’s, the knot popping into the smaller man. Oliver cries out Andreas’ name as he comes, his tight hole clenching Andreas like a vice. 

“Fuck,” Andreas grunts, shoving in hard and feeling the couch move forward a few inches. He spills hot and heavy inside Oliver, the knot keeping everything deep inside. 

Oliver slumps against the couch and his lower body sags, Andreas quickly looping an arm around his middle to support his weight so his hole won’t pull against the knot. “Easy,” he huffs, keeping Oliver’s ass against his lap. “Feel better?”

“Still hot,” Oliver mumbles. He reaches under himself to place his hand over Andreas’. “Feels good.” 

“Let’s sit down.” 

With an amazing amount of strength and coordination that Oliver could never possess, Andreas lifts him while staying inside and takes a few steps over to the couch. He lowers them gently but Oliver whines a little when Andreas’ dick inches deeper, his own starting to harden already. Each time Andreas’ dick twitches inside of him, Oliver writhes in pleasure. 

Arranging Oliver to that his knees are spread around his own legs, Andreas’ hand pets Oliver’s belly idly. He scents Oliver’s hair and reaches for the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“Don’t care.” Oliver licks his lips as Andreas flicks through the titles. After a few moments he starts rocking a little, an easy back-and-forth motion with his hips. 

Settling on a movie Andreas then uses both hands to guide Oliver’s hands up to grip the back of the couch. “Stay,” he commands, Oliver shivering with desire. A hand glides along the plane of Oliver’s belly, teasing up until thin fingers find a peaked nipple. Andreas pinches it and Oliver gasps, his head falling back against Andreas’ shoulder. “Watch the movie, Oliver.”

“ _Hgnn_.” Oliver breaths out slowly and Andreas’ hand spans to reach his other nipple. As he rubs tight circles against it with his fingertip, Oliver arches a little, lifting the smallest bit before grinding back down. 

“Oliver,” Andreas says sharply. 

The tone of his voice does all kinds of things to Oliver and he feels his dick twitch against his belly. Oliver’s apology is a breathy sigh. “Sorry.”

They watch about three minutes of the movie before Oliver begins squirming again. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the stretch of his ass and the hands on his body. 

Something slick and cool suddenly presses against his dick and Oliver’s eyes fly open to watch Andreas guiding a slick fleshlight down over his erection. “Oh!” The soft insides engulf it completely and Andreas lets it sit there for a few seconds before he starts stroking up and down. 

Like the perfect bastard he is, Andreas uses the toy to edge Oliver in the best way. He changes his angle and speed, then swirls the toy around when just the leaking tip is stuffed inside. His other hand plays with both of Oliver’s nipples, pinching and flicking them until they’re tender and sore. 

All while keeping his eyes on the television and his dick deep in Oliver’s ass. 

When Oliver tenses up he hears Andreas grunt, his body clamping down as he spills inside the soft silicone. It’s warm and messy but Oliver sees stars, his head lolling on Andreas’ shoulder. He’s a boneless heap when Andreas removes the fleshlight, his knot now down enough that he can lift Oliver off his dick and into his arms. 

Oliver sighs as the fire in his blood dims to a low heat. It won’t last forever, but Andreas cuddles him against his chest and Oliver feels safe and warm and very thoroughly fucked out. 

He dozes for a while and when he wakes, his dick is hard and his ass is wet. “Andreas,” Oliver mumbles, needy. He feels too hot and his cheeks are flushed cutely. Andreas’ hands are on him then, turning his body around so that he lays on his belly with his ass in Andreas’ lap. There’s a soft pillow under his body and Oliver hugs it, whining a little. 

“Hush.” Andreas is still watching the series on Netflix but luckily for Oliver, he has always been a brilliant multitasker. 

The t-shirt is pushed up to rest against Oliver’s lower back, exposing his rear. Something pushes against Oliver’s slick hole and he opens easily, stretching around the widest part of the plug. His breath comes out in little pants as Andreas fucks him with it, slow and lazy. Oliver’s dick leaks onto the couch and he buries his face in the pillow to muffle the sounds. 

Andreas pays it little mind, rocking his hand without rhythm. His dark eyes flick down to watch as Oliver’s hole stretches wide, greedily taking the toy into his body. He tugs it out and then forces it back in all the way, just to feel Oliver squirm. Andreas does his best to keep it interesting, sometimes just pushing the tip of the toy against Oliver to feel him tremble with anticipation. 

When Oliver starts rocking his hips against Andreas’ leg, making little needy sounds, Andreas grabs the fleshlight once more. He straightens, sliding it beneath Oliver’s hips and whispering into his ear. “Should be nice and wet for you, princess.” 

Oliver’s dick sides into the soft silicone with a squelch and he shivers, biting the pillow. He kicks his legs and Andreas uses one arm to pin them down while he resumes playing with the toy in Oliver’s ass. 

Oliver comes twice like that before his little whines turn needy for something different. At that point Andreas is circling his abused hole with a fingertip, the other hand rubbing circles onto Oliver’s back. The credits roll on the television and Andreas looks down at his panting boyfriend. “Do you want to take a bath?”

After a few seconds Oliver nods against the pillow. “Together,” he mumbles. 

“I’ll fuck you against the counter and then you can sit on my knot in the tub,” Andreas promises, helping Oliver sit up. The fleshlight drops from his half-hard dick and onto the floor, oozing Oliver’s cum out onto the floor. Oliver’s eyes are blown wide and he nods hazily, leaning in for a kiss. 

Andreas uses a hand on Oliver’s neck to angle his head up, the other cupping his ass. 

They eventually make it to the bathroom, after a brief stop in the kitchen for water where Andreas fucks Oliver against the refrigerator.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕


End file.
